The Brightest of Constellations
by levicsa
Summary: Do you see it, what's happening to the stars?


Chapter 1: Bellatrix Black

* * *

Her messy black hair fell in front of her eyes as she joyfully made her way down the stairs. Unfazed, she quickly pushed the strand behind her ear and continued her way merrily down the grand staircase which stood in the middle of Black Manor. She quickly came to halt and her smile faded as she heard an unfamiliar voice conversing with her father. Bellatrix prided herself on being aware of who her father's colleagues were and she knew them all _quite_ well, so upon hearing the voice of a stranger in her house, Bellatrix grew shy and weary of the man. A few quiet steps later and she found herself hovering in the doorway of her father's office. She caught a quick glimpse of the stranger as he paced around the room. He was tall and walked with an elegance Bellatrix had never seen before. His dark eyes glistened in the little light that managed to shine through the heavy cloaked windows, matching the mess of raven curls that traveled down his neck. The man was attractive, there was no doubt about it, however he appeared to be almost 20 years her senior. A smug smile tugged at Bellatrix's lips as thoughts raced through her mind - his hands raking through her tangled hair, soft kisses lingering on her neck, her body pressed up against the wall. She was so caught up in her mind that she didn't notice that both the stranger and her father had now silenced their conversation and were looking directly at her. Her father cleared his throat, bringing Bellatrix back to the present. Her cheeks tinted ever so slightly upon realizing the stranger had been watching her daydream about him.

"Bellatrix," her father started, "To what do we owe the _pleasure?_ " The last word dripping with arrogance and disapproval. He hated to be interrupted during his meetings and Bellatrix suspected this was no exception. She knew once the stranger left she would be punished accordingly.

"Well you see, I was hoping to borrow that book you were telling Regulus about just the other day." Her father's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head vigorously, his face growing red.

"Bellatrix Black, how many times must I say this before you understand?" he bellowed. "You are a young woman. Your place is not on the battlefield. You are to produce heirs and carry on the rich blood of Black. Do you have no shame? Openly asking to practice dark arts. I will not stand for this nonsense!" Bellatrix clutched her fists as they shook with rage. Her eyes threatened to spill tears but she held them back, refusing to look weak in front of the stranger, who her father still had not introduced.

"You have two other daughters that can produce heirs and carry on your bloodline!" she proclaimed, her voice getting louder by the second. "I want to fight. There is a war coming, can't you see? I want to be prepared when it comes, I **need** to fight." Appalled by his daughters behavior, Cygnus smacked her right across her small face. He hoped this would cause Bellatrix to back down into submission but it only fueled her anger even more.

"Cygnus, I -" the stranger spoke quietly but was quickly interrupted by Bellatrix's oncoming spell. She raised her wand and screamed, a blast of green light hit her father directly in the chest.

"Crucio!" His body writhed under the curse, his screams growing louder as she cackled. Cygnus' colleague's eyes widen in amusement. He was bewildered that such a small girl could have such rage that would cause her to turn the Cruciatus curse onto her on father. He watched on in awe, slowly stepping towards her. Her focus didn't budge and her curse remained strong. It was only when a strong hand found itself on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze that she broke the curse. With a loud thud, Cygnus' body dropped to the ground. Bellatrix stepped over the body and pressed her wand to her father's throat. His breathing was hitched and his eyes shook in terror.

"The next time you raise a hand to me," she spat, her voice hoarse, "will be the last time you have hands." She turned her attention from the pathetic man on the ground to the strong and elegant one standing in the doorway, eyes shining with admiration. He found himself smirking and quickly returned to his cold expression, hoping she hadn't seen the mischievous smile. She had of course and returned the smirk as she looked up at him through dark lashes. Offering her a hand, Bellatrix rose before bowing slightly. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. Bellatrix Black - pleased to make your acquaintance Mr?"

"You may address me as 'My Lord' for now. And I assure you Miss, the pleasure is all mine." She would have held her hand out then had he not already been holding it. Instead she curled it around his arm as the two made their way out of the office and towards the gardens. "I must say Bella, you put on quite a show back there." She blushed slightly but didn't say anything. "I could use a woman with your fire in my ranks."

"Your ranks, My Lord?" she peered up at him, her dark eyes meeting his own. He quickly averted her gaze, focusing straight ahead.

"You're right about the war. It's coming sooner than you think." He spoke smoothly, each word elegant in succession with the last, without a single hesitation or stutter. "I've been recruiting troops. An army of sorts, if you will. My Death Eaters." After emitting a sharp gasp, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "You've heard of them?" Bellatrix stared at her feet.

"Y-yes," she tripped over her words, "I believe you recruited a boy I go to school with." She spoke slowly and carefully, constructing her sentences in her head before speaking as to avoid looking daft and child-like. "Rabastan Lestrange."

"Ah yes, both Lestrange brothers have been of quite use to me. His older brother, Rodolphus is quite the dueler." Bellatrix grew uneasy. Rabastan had bragged to her about being a Death Eater numerous times in attempt to impress the young witch but she'd never known Rodolphus was too. _Silly girl_ , she scolded herself, _of course he's a Death Eater - why else would Rabastan make such an effort for her to like Death Eaters if her husband was going to be one._ "Sickle for your thoughts?" Her head quickly snapped up, an embarrassed look plastered to her pale face. She'd gotten lost in her thoughts once again, ignoring the beautiful man on her arm.

"Rodolphus, you say he is a Death Eater, do you know him well?" A small chuckle escapes his lips.

"I'd like to think so. May I ask why you're so interested in Lestrange? Do you fancy him perhaps?" Bellatrix let out a loud, hearty cackle and his mind was instantly transported to Cygnus' body contorting in pain. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. "No?"

"I do not _fancy_ Rodolphus, as you put it," she shook her head laughing, her messy curls glistening in the sunlight. "He is my betrothed." As soon as the words left her lips, he dropped her arm and stared at her. She searched his face worriedly for any hint of how he felt but his expression was cold and thoughtless. For a second, she'd almost thought his eyes were red but in an instance they were back to the usual dark color she'd grown so accustomed to in the short time they'd been acquainted. He remained silent, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "My Lord?" she asked in a whisper.

"When will you be married?" His voice was stern and his whole demeanor was void of any expression.

"Once I graduate, a mere few months away." she didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper. She couldn't figure out why she'd become so submissive around him, she was never like this around anyone, she suddenly felt so powerless and weak at the knees. Why did he have to have such an effect on her when she didn't even know his name?

"So you're telling me that once you've graduated, not only will your trace be lifted but you'll be Bellatrix _Lestrange_ and carrying an heir, all within a few days?" Bellatrix's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but you've got it all wrong." she allowed a soft laugh to pass her lips, "I will be a Lestrange, that's true but I can assure you I will **not** be carrying a child anytime soon. I refuse to be subdued into a boring housewife like my sisters will be. As for my trace, I turned 17 weeks ago. It's already lifted." His face softened a bit. Of course her trace had been lifted. She wouldn't have been foolish enough to preform the Cruciatus curse under the trace.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions, my Bella. I'm most certain you'll make a wonderful Death Eater." She smiled politely, unsure of what else to do. She feared that he had more than just a loyal follower in mind for her. He'd called her his Bella. As if he had some kind of ownership over her, as if she was an object to be desired and not a powerful witch who wouldn't hesitate to curse anyone who rubbed her the wrong way. "I'm afraid I must part now, but I will see you again before you leave for Hogwarts." And with that he disapparated, leaving her alone in the gardens with her thoughts to keep her busy.


End file.
